


Just Be

by TheStoryMaker



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryMaker/pseuds/TheStoryMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home and Effy takes a momentary refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S3/4 of Skins

Effy lingered at the top of the stairs as Tony wandered in from the front door, setting his bags in the hall and smiling as their mum moved from kitchen to the living room.

“Expected you to arrive hours ago,” Mum, said without a hint of pleasure at seeing him before disappearing.

“Nice to see you too,” Tony said in his usual relaxed way, before looking up and giving her a broad smile. “Hi Eff.”

Effy fought the urge to run down the stairs and hug him, or equally lash him with her fists. Instead she gave him a brief smile and turned away, rolling her eyes as Cook appeared on the top landing, pulling his shirt on as he swaggered towards her. Giving her a lecherous look as he passed, mouth lingering close to her neck before he started down the stairs. She thought it best that he and Tony didn’t make too much small talk and followed him down.

“Guess I’ll see you in class then Eff’s,” Cook said as he reached the bottom step.

He and Tony sized each other up with a look before Effy gave Cook a push towards the front door.

“Al'right mate,” Cook said cockily before pulling out a packet of tabs from his jeans and fiddling to get out a cigarette.

He let himself out as Effy avoided Tony’s questioning look as she walked into the kitchen. He followed her closely.

“Boyfriend?” Tony asked as he sat down.

“Coffee?” Effy asked, avoiding the question as she put the kettle on and set mugs on the counter.

“Don’t want to talk about it?” Tony pressed with a small smile edging his lips.

“Don’t see it’s any of your business.” Effy replied, he’d been gone a long time and the phone calls he’d promised didn’t come often enough. When they did, he didn’t take any interest in her or her affairs, nor the crisis going on at home she alone had to deal with. “Got no coffee, so you’ll have to make do with tea.”

“How’s dad?” Tony changed the subject as she put teabags into the cups.

“Gone,” Effy, said matter of factly. He’d moved most of his stuff out of the house; she’d met him at the park a few times to talk. When he did come to the house, she took refuge in her room as her parents screamed and shouted at each other.

“How’s mum?” Tony tried, this was how conversations were between them, broken and lingering.

“Depressed as ever,” Effy said pouring out the water and fetching the milk from the fridge. “How’s university?”

“Oh you know, life ones major party until it‘s time to cram for exams. Miss the old crowd but the new ones ain’t that bad,” Tony gave a shrug and sank into his chair. “Be nice to see everyone again though, catch up, you know.”

“Yeah,” Effy said, setting the mugs on the table and taking up a seat next to him.

They were silent for a little time, taking tentative sips of tea and getting used to each other’s company again.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I am?” Effy asked quietly, watching him.

“Don’t have to,” Tony replied with a small shrug before leaning over. “I know exactly how you are.”

Effy couldn’t help but smile, same old Tony, it was as if he hadn’t been away. She wished he’d been here the whole time, wished he hadn’t left her to deal with their parents suddenly becoming unglued and spiralling away from one another.

“Yeah?” she asked him. Tony was the only person who knew her, understood her, she hoped it would always be that way. She needed one person to know her quirks, to understand how she ticked.

“Course I do,” Tony reassured her setting his mug on the table and putting an arm around her.

They’d always been close, after his accident they’d become even closer, one constant they could rely on amidst the chaotic nightmare the accident had caused.

“Why do you think I came home?” Tony pointed out as she allowed herself to be embraced.

It had been a long time since anyone had held her, just held her for no reason other than to offer her some support. Tears pricked at her eyes as she felt a sudden refuge in her brother. Everything was so fucked up right now, her parents and their divorce. She and Pandora were walking on eggshells, Freddie now held her at arms length. Cook continued to use her and she him, they both knew there was nothing of substance to the relationship. They were fuck buddies pure and simple, only it caused more anguish than she cared to admit.

“Knew you needed some support kiddo, even if it’s from your older, still slightly fucked up brother.” Tony was saying to her.

If he was oblivious to her tears or merely ignored them Effy didn’t care. Though there was an underlying anger inside her at him being gone, for leaving her to deal with all the shit flying from hitting the fan, she’d have it out with him another time.

For now she sank into the hold, ignored his sarcastic comments about her soaking and snotting up his shirt and stopped thinking about everything. For five minutes, she allowed herself to be comforted and protected.

For a moment she could just be.


End file.
